1. Field of Invention.
The present invention relates to a protective door with auxiliaries for a firmly-mounted service compartment.
2. Background.
Service compartments are a common way of life for many companies that utilize field representatives. When mounted on a vehicle they often are referred to as service bodies since they represent a typical redesign of a pickup or van into spaces where various components, tools, equipment, parts, etc., are stored. Further service compartments are found at construction sites where they are often trailer mounted, but are additionally found utilized on any firm base, such as a concrete pad.
In recent times the use of several sizes of pickups has occurred, and in particular the mini-pickup has a bed size that is convenient for a proper sized service compartment that is firmly so fastened to said bed.
In some instances service compartments or systems are completely internal to a vehicle such as a van; however, in many cases when mounted on truck beds access to service compartments is from the outside often through some form of door. These service compartment doors come in various configurations from ones analogous to kitchen cupboard doors to ones that appear designed after a garage door.
Additionally a class of doors is sometimes considered that open like the trunk of a car, that is, the latch at the bottom with top hinges and lift upright. Of course, a car trunk door is either closed or fully open. Such a door if designed for a service compartment interferes with the roof portion and prevents it being utilized for additional storage, such as for ladders, poles, tall equipment, etc. The subject invention overcomes this problem.
Another difficulty with many service compartments is the weather since they are employed with external entry. Rain, hail, snow, wind, etc., impede a persons ability to effectively utilize said service compartment when the door is open. The subject invention partially overcomes this problem by providing a door that is protective overhead and can improve protection on the sides with a weather screen if necessary, and in addition when the door is closed, it well protects the interior of the service compartment.
Recent United States patents appropriate to the subject invention include:
______________________________________ No. Inventor Year ______________________________________ D 276,326 Bell, Jr. 1984 5,071,180 Wiedehage et al. 1991 5,321,924 Smolik 1994 ______________________________________
Referring to the above list, the Bell design patent discloses a gull wing type of door for a compartment where said door extends above the roof line, and where the roof is horizontal over the door opening when the door is closed. This design of Bell prohibits use of the roof for the handling of large items.
Wiedehage et al. disclose an arresting device for a hinged component such as a roof hatch which fixes said component in a position when a gate and peg are aligned. A brace for a service compartment door is potentially designed using this concept.
Smolik discloses wall assembly made from U-shaped support channels. Service compartments are potentially framed using this concept.